


Coffee shop

by tiffanytheweirdo



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 06:31:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13001871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanytheweirdo/pseuds/tiffanytheweirdo
Summary: Coffee shop AU. Two times Skye shares a table with Jemma, one time she offers to but her a drink.





	Coffee shop

Background: Coffee shop AU where two times Skye and Simmons share a table and one time she offers to buy her a drink

The first time Skye saw her, she's sitting by the window in the coner of the coffee shop, reading a science journal.  
As a programmer, everytime Skye needs a break from the intense programming, she will go to this coffee shop for a drink because changing the environment always helps boost her progress.  
Seeing there's no other places to sit, Skye gather up some courage and walks towards the table.  
"Erm... Hi" Skye greets the girl with slight embarrassment in her tone.  
"Hello, may I help you?" The girl looks up from her journal to Skye, a bit confused.  
"Erm... Do you mind if I sit with you? There aren't any seats left," Skye asks with a sheepish smile on her face, blushing because this girl in front of her is smiling at her genuinely.  
"Sure!" Simmons gestures the seat in front of her before resuming her reading.  
Skye sits down with her drink and her laptop, and shoots the girl a thankful smile.  
The two girls sit there in silence, both focusing on their own activities.  
Three days later, Skye's already sitting at the table typing furiously to her laptop when Simmons walks into the shop.  
Wanted to sit by the window, Simmons walks up to the table Skye's sitting at with her drink and another issue of sciencs journal in her hand.  
"Hi! Can I sit with you?" Simmons asks with the same genuine smile on her face.  
"Oh it's you! And yes, of course!" Skye's blushing again. She can't stop thinking of this lovely girl in the past three days.  
"Thank you!"  
And the pair again sitting there in silence, doing their own stuff.  
A week later, the first thing Skye does when he returns from a conference out of town is walking into the coffee shop, hoping to see the girl she can't get out of her mind.  
Seeing a familiar figure queuing in front of her, Skye can't help but smiles like it's Christmas.  
Feeling a light tap on her shoulder, the girl turns around confusingly.  
"Hi I'm Skye. Do you mind if I buy you a drink?" Skye asks, offering a hand for the girl to shake.  
"No, I don't. I'm Jemma by the way," Jemma grabs the hand and shakes it gently, also smiling like it's Christmas.


End file.
